Secrets, Lies and High School
by Stepherrs
Summary: They hated eachother, but soon hate turned to passion, and passion to love. But when other people find out, and wires are crossed, will they stay together? CoachBoltonMsDarbus & ChadGabriella [[R&R]]


**Hey people, this is the trailer for my new story 'Secrets, Lies and High School' (Thanks to Charlotte (Tryan4eva) for the title) I've got a rough sketch of how I want the story to go but other than that I'm just making it up as I go along. Now the pairing for this story is Ms Darbus & Coach Bolton, and yes, I know it's strange, but this was just dying to be written. So I hope you like the trailer and next chapter should be up next Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I think it's obvious some of the couples would be very different.**

Oh and, _**Narration, **Actions, _Speaking.

Secrets, Lies and High School

Trailer

_**Two people**_

_Shows flash of Ms Darbus giving one of her speeches in the theatre _

_Shows flash of Jack Bolton giving a pep talk in the gym_

_**Share a hate for each other**_

_Shows both of them in Principle Matsui's office_

"Your son is in my musical, he can shoot homeruns another day"

_Shows Jack storming out of the theatre angrily_

"My son will come to practice tomorrow, or else!"

_**But what happens when that hate, turns to passion**_

_Shows an Darbus and Jack in a passionate embrace_

_Shows another clip of them walking out a supply closet, fixing there clothes before the bell rings_

_**And passion turns to love**_

_Shows them sharing a secret smile in the teachers room_

"I love you"

_**But when people start to find out**_

_Shows a very shocked Chad walking out the locker rooms_

_Shows Gabriella covering her mouth with her hand_

"Oh My Gosh"

_**Wires get crossed**_

_Shows Sharpay over hearing Chad and Gabriella_

"We have to tell Troy"

"We can't, it'll crush him"

_Shows Sharpay talking to Troy_

"Anyway, I thought I should tell you I heard your precious little girlfriend talking to Chad, and I don't know how to say this but, I think there having an affair"

_**And when relationships and friendships are destroyed**_

_Shows Taylor walking away from Gabriella_

_Shows Troy shouting at Chad_

"Our friendship is over"

_Shows Troy talking to Gabriella_

_And Taylor doing the same to Chad_

"We are OVER"

_**The truth finally comes out**_

_Shows Chad yelling at Troy in a full locker room_

"It wasn't me and Gabriella having the affair it was your dad and Darbus"

_**And more relationships end**_

"I can't do this anymore Jack, were hurting to many people"

_Shows Jack looking hurt as Darbus walk's out_

_**It seems everything's finally getting back to normal**_

_Shows Taylor and Gabriella laughing_

_Show Troy and Chad eating Zeke's cookies_

_Shows Chad and Taylor leaning in to kiss_

_**Or is it?**_

_Shows a tear rolling down Gabriella's cheek_

_Shows an un-enthusiastic Darbus in the theatre_

_Shows Jack trying and failing to give a pep talk_

_**Two people decide to reunite to lovers**_

_Shows Chad and Gabriella talking_

"So that's the plan?"

"That's the plan"

_**Will Jack and Darbus get back together?**_

_Shows Troy shouting at Jack_

"You're not leaving Mom, I won't let you"

_Show Chad talking to Darbus_

"Come on your honour; screw everyone else, hell go screw Jack"

_**And what new couple's will be formed**_

_Shows Chad and Gabriella sat in the cafeteria staring and smiling at each other_

"I really like you Chad"

_Shows the whole cafeteria looking gob smacked as they kiss, and an confused looking Troy eating Crème Brulee_

"What the hell is going on here?"

_**But in the end will everyone have a fairy tale ending?**_

_Shows divorce papers with Jacks name on_

"I'm a free man now, I can be with who ever I want"

_Shows Darbus Smiling _

"I still love you"

_Shows Chad and Gabriella with there hands linked_

"Will our lives ever be normal?"

_**Or not?**_

_Shows Sharpay in her car screaming_

_Shows Taylor in the science lab crying_

_Shows Principle Matsui in his office looking frazzled_

_Shows a figure walking onto an aeroplane_

_**Starring…**_

_**Alyson Reed as Darbus**_

_Shows Darbus sat watching Alan audition_

_**Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton**_

_Shows Jack blowing a whistle in practice_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_Shows Gabriella singing _

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_Shows Chad shooting hoops in the Gym_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_Shows Troy in the locker rooms_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_Shows Taylor doing a science experiment_

_**And Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale as Ryan and Sharpay Evans**_

_Shows Sharpay grinning evilly as Ryan just looks confused_

_**SECRETS, LIES AND HIGH SCHOOL…**_

…_**Coming to a Fanfiction near you**_

**Okay, there's the trailer, it's a bit long, but believe me – that's the short version. Anyway like I said 1st chapter will be up on Saturday. So please Review, it will make me very happy :D **


End file.
